1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, a display substrate in which a resistance of a signal line is decreased and a method of manufacturing the display substrate are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel includes a display substrate, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The display substrate includes a gate line formed on a base substrate to receive a gate signal, a data line crossing the gate line, a thin-film transistor connected to the gate and data lines, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin-film transistor.
As LCD panels become larger and higher resolutions are required, lengths of the gate lines and the data lines become long, so that a signal delay is generated. The signal delay may be solved by forming the gate line and/or the data line with a thicker thickness. Alternatively, a low resistance metal may be used to form the gate line and/or the data line, so that the signal delay may be overcome.
However, the types of the low resistance metal are limited. In addition, the ability to manufacture a display substrate by controlling a process so as to not change an inherent property of the low resistance metal such as aluminum (Al), copper (Cu), etc is limited. Moreover, when a thickness of a gate pattern including the gate line is increased, as a result of a step difference between the gate pattern and the base substrate, data patterns formed after the gate pattern is formed are easily cut at a side wall of the gate pattern, which can cause a short.